Silent Melody
by Zen Hikari
Summary: Hatake Kakashi harus menghadapi seorang putri Kuchiki yang 'berbeda', yang hanya bisa bicara lewat tatapan matanya.. chap 3 update
1. Chapter 1

Silent Melody

Bleach©Tite Kubo

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Hatake Kakashi x Kuchiki Rukia

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Crossover

Warning : AU, Gaje, Misstypo(s), Don't Like Don't Read

**Chapter 1**

Unohana Retsu berjalan dengan langkah perlahan menuju kearah kamar nonanya, Rukia. Wanita berparas lembut itu memang sudah lama bekerja sebagai kepala pelayan di rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Jadi tidak heran jika ia tahu betul apa saja yang pernah terjadi di rumah mewah ini. Termasuk kejadian tujuh tahun lalu. Peristiwa yang membuat nonanya enggan untuk bicara dan menambah kekakuan seorang Kuchiki Byakuya, kepala keluarga Kuchiki, ayah Rukia.

Unohana mengetuk pintu kayu berwarna coklat didepannya sebanyak dua kali sebelum membuka pintu itu dengan pelan. Dilihatnya sosok Rukia yang sedang memandang ke luar jendela, Masih dengan menggunakan piyama merah mudanya. Didekatinya sosok gadis yang sebentar lagi akan berusia delapan belas tahun itu. Gadis manis yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anak kandungnya. Ia sangat menyayangi Rukia. Sangat.

"Rukia-sama, sebaiknya Anda segera bersiap. Sebentar lagi waktunya berlatih dan guru Anda yang baru sudah menunggu di ruang latihan."

Rukia hanya mengangguk dan berjalan memuju kamar mandinya yang terletak di sudut kamar itu.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, Rukia-sama," pamit Unohana seraya berjalan keluar dari kamar nonanya.

"Maaf Hatake-san, sepertinya Anda harus menunggu agak lama," Unohana berkata sambil tersenyum ramah kepada sesosok pemuda yang dipanggilnya Hatake-san.

Hatake Kakashi, pemuda berambut perak itu, hanya mengangguk maklum. Padahal dalam hatinya ia sudah mengeluh habis-habisan. Menunggu selama tiga puluh menit bukan hal yang menyenangkan bagi seorang Kakashi. Kalau saja bukan karena ia sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini demi menutupi sewa apartemennya yang menunggak hampir dua bulan, ia tidak akan rela duduk selama setengah jam hanya untuk menunggu anak gadis keluarga Kuchiki yang akan dilatihnya bermain piano. Ya, siapa sangka Hatake Kakashi, pemuda bertampang malas-malasan ini adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan musik yang jenius. Dan di sinilah ia berakhir. Di ruangan yang hanya berisi satu set sofa, sebuah meja kayu kecil dan sebuah Grand Piano berwarna hitam.

Tiba-tiba suara lembut Unohana menyadarkan Kakashi dari kegiatan mengeluhnya, tentu saja ia hanya bisa melakukan didalam hati.

"Hatake-san…. " ada jeda sejenak diantara mereka seolah Unohana ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, namun akhirnya ia berkata, "saya harap Anda bisa bersabar dalam menghadapi Rukia-sama. Beliau memang agak 'berbeda' tapi sesungguhnya ia gadis yang baik dan berbakat."

"Saya akan berusaha semampu saya Unohana-san, jangan khawatir," ujar Kakashi.

Padahal sebenarnya iapun ragu dengan kata-katanya barusan. Apa bisa ia yang tidak sabaran ini bisa bersabar dalam menghadapi seorang gadis yang disebut sebut Rukia-sama itu? Entahlah.

"Terima kasih Hatake-san, saya senang mendengarnya. Kalau begitu saya permisi. Masih ada yang harus saya lakukan."

Kakashi hanya menganguk sopan dan menjawab singkat, "silahkan."

Unohanapun segera beranjak dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Kakashi seorang diri dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang seperti apa gadis yang akan ia latih nanti. Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, ia berjalan menuju kearah piano dan mulai memainkan jarinya diatas tuts hitam putih sehingga menghasilkan sebuah melodi yang ia karang sendiri. Lama Kakashi tenggelam dalam permainannya sampai sebuah ketukan di pintu membuatnya menoleh dan apa yang ia lihat adalah seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang mengenakan terusan berwarna ungu pucat sedang berdiri di dekat pintu yang memang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Kakashi kemudian menghampiri gadis itu dan berkata, "kau pasti Rukia. Kenalkan, aku Hatake Kakashi, guru pianomu yang baru." Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Rukia dan Rukia hanya membalasnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kemudian Rukia berjalan ke arah piano danmulai menekan nekan tuts dengan perlahan. Kakashi hanya diam dan mengamati tingkah gadis itu. Jujur, ia sedikit bingung dengan sikap muridnya. Tiba-tiba Rukia memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan-ayo-kita-mulai-latihannya. Kakashi mengangguk singkat. Ia pun ingin cepat-cepat memulai pelajaran hari ini juga ingin segera menyelesaikannya. meski ada sedikit rasa penasaran di hatinya tentang Rukia. _'apa ini yang dimaksud 'berbeda' oleh Unohana-san? Apa mungkin gadis ini bisu?',_ Kakashi hanya bisa menyimpan pertanyaan itu dalam hati.

"Baik, hari ini cukup sampai disini. Tapi aku harap kau bisa segera menguasai lagu yang baru saja kita pelajari, Rukia. Aku bukannya mau menekanmu, apalagi ini baru pertemuan pertama kita. Tapi aku melakukan ini karena aku yakin pada bakat yang kau punya. Berusahalah." Kata Kakashi sambil menepuk bahu Rukia pelan dan hanya anggukan singkat yang ia dapatkan dari gadis itu. Kakashi menghela napas kemudian berujar pelan, "aku permisi."

Setelah keluar dari ruang latihan, Kakashi berjalan menyusuri rumah mewah keluarga Kuchiki sambil sesekali mengagumi interior atau perabotan-perabotan yang dipajang dengan apik disekeliling rumah itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri keadaan rumah ini berbeda jauh dengan keadaan di apartemen kecil miliknya tapi entah kenapa ia merasa rumah ini 'mengerikan'. Terlalu kosong, sunyi, tanpa ada sedikitpun ruang yang tersisa untuk sebuah kehangatan. Ia terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah itu sampai sebuah panggilan menghentikannya, "Hatake-san! Tunggu sebentar!"

Kakashi menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Unohana sedang berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa kearahnya. Setelah wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu ada tepat didepannya, Kakashi segera bertanya, "ada apa Unohana-san?"

"Bagaimana? Apa Rukia-sama mengalami kesulitan dalam pelajarannya?" pertanyaan Kakashi justru dijawab dengan pertanyaan lain oleh Unohana dan Kakashi dapat menangkap nada khawatir dalam suaranya. Hal ini membuat Kakashi semakin penasaran tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan muridnya itu.

Kakashi menggeleng, "sama sekali tidak. Benar yang Anda katakan, dia gadis yang sangat berbakat. Anda tenang saja, Unohana-san."

Unohana tersenyum lega dan sedikit membungkuk, "terima kasih."

"Ya, sama-sama. Saya permisi dulu, Unohana-san dan tolong panggil saja saya Kakashi"

"Silahkan Kakashi-san. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Dan Kakashipun melangkah pergi. Pulang ke apartemen kecilnya yang nyaman.

Tanpa terasa sudah hampir tiga bulan Kakashi menjadi guru les piano Rukia dan selama itu pula ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat orang tua gadis bertubuh mungil itu. Ia hanya tahu dari Unohana bahwa ayah Rukia adalah seorang pengusaha yang sangat sibuk dan ibunya sudah meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Dan Kakashi tidak mau tahu lebih jauh lagi tentang keluarga gadis itu. Ia tidak mau mencampuri urusan keluarga orang lain atau mungkin tanpa ia sadari ada sosok yang lebih menarik perhatiannya. Seseorang yang membuatnya penasaran akan apa yang ada dibalik mata violetnya yang cerah sekaligus menyimpan banyak kesedihan. Ia lebih tertarik akan hal itu.

Jari-jari lentik Rukia menari diatas tuts piano dengan lincah dan sesekali melirik sorang pemuda yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Dalam pertemuan mereka yang cukup intens selama ini, Rukia diam-diam merasa nyaman berada di dekat Kakashi. Tiba-tiba Kakashi mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk Rukia agar menghentikan permainannya.

"Aku bisa merasakan kalau kau sedang tidak konsentrasi. Apa ada masalah dengan lagu ini?"

Rukia cepat-cepat mengeleng

"Lalu?'

Kakashi sadar, bertanya seperti apa pun Rukia tidak akan membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu, ulangi dari awal."

Hampir lima belas menit berlalu sejak jam mengajarnya selesai dan hampir selama itu pula orang dihadapannya hanya diam. Padahal dia tadi yang mencegat Kakashi dan mengatakan ingin bicara sesuatu. Sedangkan Rukia sudah kembali ke kamarnya karena sebentar lagi waktunya untuk mengikuti _homeschooling_, memang setahu Kakashi Rukia tidak pernah lagi belajar di sekolah umum semenjak ibunya meninggal.

Sejenak Kakashi memperhatikan orang dihadapannya sekarang. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan berhadapan langsung dengan kepala keluarga Kuchiki. Ayah Rukia ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa sedikit gugup. Entah apa yang membuat Kuchiki Byakuya mendadak pulang dari urusan bisnisnya di luar kota dan dengan mendadak pula mengajak Kakashi 'mengobrol'.

Kakashi benar-benar tidak nyaman menghadapi orang ini. tatapan matanya saja sudah bisa membuat seorang Kakashi menelan ludah paksa. Bagaimana bisa gadis semanis Rukia bisa mempunyai seorang ayah sedingin ini?

Pikiran-pikiran Kakashi segera dihentikan dengan sebuah suara berat dan berwibawa milik Byakuya.

"Jadi… bagaimana perkembangan Rukia, Hatake-san?"

Kakashi menghela napas. _'Setidaknya dia masih punya perhatian pada putri tunggalnya,'_ pikir Kakashi.

"Sejauh ini tidak ada masalah yang berarti, Byakuya-sama. Dia sungguh gadis yang berbakat. "

Byakuya mengangguk paham. Sejak tadi ia terus memperhatikan Kakashi. Ia ingin tahu orang seperti apa yang mengajar putrinya, terlebih lagi gurunya ini lelaki. Dan Byakuya tahu apapun bisa terjadi selama ia tidak ada di rumah. Memang segala urusan rumah tangganya telah ia serahkan pada Unohana namun tidak ada salahnya kalau ia juga ingin terlibat lansung dalam segala hal yang menyangkut anak gadisnya.

Kakashi mati-matian menyembunyikan wajah bosannya sekarang, ia tidak terbiasa dengan suasana kaku macam ini. Sungguh, hal terpenting yang ingin ia lakukan adalah kabur secepatnya dari hadapan Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Maaf Byakuya-sama, Ukitake-sama sudah menunggu anda di ruang tengah," tiba-tiba suara Unohana memecahkan keheningan yang sejenak tercipta diantara mereka.

Byakuya segera berdiri, setelah sebelumnya meminta maaf pada Kakashi karena ia harus menemui rekan bisnisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. ini juga sudah malam, sebaiknya saya permisi," ucap Kakashi dengan maklum. Padahal dalam hatinya ia sudah berteriak kegirangan dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada orang bernama Ukitake itu.

"Baiklah, Hatake-san. Lain kali saja kita lanjutkan obrolannya."

Byakuya kemudian berlalu dari ruangan itu diikuti oleh Unohana.

Kakashi menghela napas lega dan berujar, "akhirnya aku bisa pulang."

Rukia melihat kalender di meja belajarnya dengan perasaan bingung. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun ayahnya dan ia ingin memberikan hadiah yang tidak biasa. Bukan lagi sekedar barang-barang seperti jam tangan atau semacamnya. Ia mau sesuatu yang berbeda. Tapi apa?

Kemudian matanya mengarah pada foto yang juga ada di meja belajarnya. Foto yang menunjukkan betapa bahagianya ia dulu. Dan ia pula yang menyebabkan kebahagiannya lenyap. Dengan lembut diusapnya wajah wanita di foto itu, wajah yang begitu mirip dengannya. Sedangkan batinnnya hanya berbisik lirih, _'Kaasan.'_

Ketukan di pintu membuat Rukia menoleh dengan cepat dan seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depang kamarnya membuat mata violet Rukia melebar kaget.

'_Kakashi-sensei?'_

Tbc

AN : sebuah fic gaje dari seorang author gaje. Maaf kalau banyak banget kesalahan dalam fic ini. *tolong kritik dan sarannya*


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach©Tite Kubo

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Sen no Yoru wo Koete©Aqua Timez

Pairing : Hatake Kakashi x Kuchiki Rukia

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Crossover

Warning : AU, Gaje, Typo(s), Don't Like Don't Read

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda__(__I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me  
I wander within that repetition  
I found one answer: that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt  
I can say "I love you" to the person who I love_)

Rukia berdiri tidak jauh dari Kakashi yang sedang bernyanyi di taman dengan diiringi gitar Naruto, pemuda berusia lima belas tahun, tetangga Kakashi yang kebetulan mereka temui sewaktu Kakashi mengajak, tepatnya memaksa Rukia untuk jalan-jalan sebentar dengan alasan sebagai 'penyegar' agar tidak jenuh dengan rutinitas latihan. Tuhan, gurunya yang satu ini memang tidak bisa ditebak.

_Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai  
Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da  
Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da_

_(I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell it to you  
There's something that I must tell you  
I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me  
I wander within that repetition  
I found one answer; that even if I'm scared  
Even if I'm hurt, I can say "I love you" to the person who I love  
It's scary to turn my feelings into words  
But I can say "I love you" to the person who I love)_

Bait-bait lagu 'Sen no Yoru wo Koete' meluncur mulus dari bibir pemuda itu, membuat beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat rela berhenti sebentar, sekedar menikmati suara Kakashi dan permainan gitar Naruto dengan jelas. Sedangkan Rukia? Mata violetnya seakan tidak mau lepas sedikit pun dari sosok Kakashi.

**# # #**

"Wah!Lihat Kakashi-san, Kita dapat uang banyak hari ini!" Naruto berseru gembira sambil menghitung lembaran-lembaran uang yang mereka dapat dari hasil 'ngamen' hari itu. Kakashi tersenyum samar dan mengacak rambut pirang Naruto pelan, "sebaiknya kau pulang, sudah hampir gelap. Kau tidak mau Iruka-san menghukummu lagi 'kan?"

Ucapan Kakashi tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Naruto. Ia masih sibuk menghitung uang yang ada ditangannya saat ini. Kakashi mendengus kesal, "Naruto!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto menyodorkan kira-kira setengah dari uang itu kehadapan Kakashi, membuat pemuda berambut perak itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Ini untuk Kakashi-san."

"Eh?"

Naruto mengannguk, "ayo ambil, Kakashi-san!" katanya setengah memaksa.

Sekali lagi Kakashi mengacak rambut Naruto, kali ini lebih keras, membuat helaian pirang itu semakin berantakan.

"Tidak usah, lebih baik kau simpan saja."

Naruto diam. Dalam hatinya ia merasa tidak enak karena Kakashi telah merelakan semua uang itu untuknya tapi jujur, ia juga sedang perlu uang lebih untuk membayar uang sekolahnya. Ia merasa harus ikut meringankan beban ayah angkatnya, Umino Iruka.

"Tapi Kakashi-san…"

Kakashi segera memotong ucapan Naruto, "Sudah! Cepat sana pulang! Aku tidak mau disalahkan Iruka-san Karena membiarkanmu pulang malam."

"Ya sudah, Aku pulang Kakashi-san, sampai besok!" Naruto hampir menjauh ketika tiba-tiba ia berbalik ketempat Kakashi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Nee-chan!" Kata Naruto dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Rukia hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf, kalau aku sudah mengganggu kencan kalian," pemuda berisik itu rupanya masih sempat mengucapkan kalimat yang sukses membuat muka Kakashi, terutama Rukia, memerah.

"Naruto!"

Sebelum Kakashi sempat menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan dikepala pirang Naruto, anak itu sudah berlari pulang dan masih sempat untuk tertawa keras, membuat emosi Kakashi semakin memuncak.

Kakashi hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat dan menggumam,"dasar bocah!"

Sepeninggal Naruto, Rukia semakin merasa salah tingkah. Apalagi mengingat perkataan Naruto tadi. Apa sekedar jalan-jalan bisa disebut kencan? Rukia menggeleng kuat-kuat berusaha mengusir kata 'kencan' yang entah kenapa terus berputar dikepalanya.

"Rukia, kau kenapa?" Kakashi bertanya dengan nada cemas yang kentara.

Rukia tergagap. Ia mengeleng tanda kalau ia baik-baik saja.

'_Kenapa Aku bisa terlihat bodoh di depan orang ini?'_ Rukia merutuk kesal dalam hati.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bisa kita pulang sekarang? Aku rasa Unohana-san dan yang lainnya pasti sedang sibuk menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun Byakuya-sama," Kakashi sedikit melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

Mendengar kata 'ulang tahun', membuat Rukia seketika ingat kalau dia belum menyiapkan kado untuk ayahnya. Sama sekali belum.

'_Bagaimana ini? Aku belum menyiapkan kado untuk Tou-san!'_

Tanpa sadar, Rukia menarik tangan Kakashi, bermaksud untuk mengajak gurunya ini pulang. Secepatnya.

"Hei! Hei! Rukia kita mau kemana? Jangan tarik tanganku!"

Rukia tidak menghiraukan teriakan panik Kakashi. Ia terus berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju ke rumah keluarga Kuchiki.

**# # #**

"Selamat datang Rukia-sama, Kakashi-san." Unohana menyambut mereka ketika mereka berdua sampai dan mendapati rumah itu sudah penuh oleh kesibukan untuk menyiapkan ulang tahun Kuchiki Byakuya, Orang nomor satu di rumah itu.

Rukia hanya mengangguk singkat, tanpa melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Kakashi, gadis itu berjalan melewati Unohana dan menuju kearah ruang latihan.

Unohana dan beberapa pelayan yang melihat itu hanya bisa memandang mereka heran.

Sesampainya diruang latihan, Rukia akhirnya melepaskan tangan Kakashi. Membuat pemuda itu menghela napas lega. Bukan apa-apa, tapi yang dilakukan Rukia tadi sungguh tidak baik untuk jantungnya. Sekarang saja ia belum yakin kalau warna merah diwajahnya bisa hilang dengan cepat. _'Anak ini kenapa sih?' _Kakashi hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati.

Ketika Kakashi sibuk menenangkan degup jantungnya yang semakin tidak karuan, ia mendengar gadis itu memainkan sebuah lagu. Jari lentiknya tampak lincah bermain di atas tuts hitam putih Grand Piano hitam itu. Tapi sesekali Rukia berhenti, sepertinya ada beberapa bagian yang ia lupa.

Kakashi mendekat ketika ia melihat Rukia terdiam agak lama.

Menyadari keberadaan Kakashi, Rukia segera berdiri dan mengambil selembar kertas dan pensil yang kebetulan ada di ruangan itu. Tangannya menulis beberapa kalimat dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Setelah selesai, Gadis bertubuh mungil itu menyodorkan kertas yang ia pegang kehadapan Kakashi, meski ia harus sedikit berjinjit karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang cukup mencolok.

**Sensei tahu lagu ini 'kan? Aku mohon ajari Aku, Sensei…Aku mohon**.

Setelah selesai membaca isi kertas itu, Kakashi memandang lurus kearah mata violet Rukia dan ia menemukan satu kesungguhan di sana.

"Baiklah, kita mulai latihannya sekarang."

**Tbc**

AN : Akhirnya saya bisa update juga ! Sepertinya chap ini tidak kalah gajenya dengan chap satu (^_^)" Mohon ripiunya…..^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Silent Melody**

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Hatake Kakashi x Kuchiki Rukia**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Crossover**

**Warning : AU, Gaje, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 3**

**( Moonlite Sonata )**

Jika saja Rukia bisa memilih, tentu ia tidak ingin berada di sini, menebar senyum penuh kepalsuan pada setiap tamu yang datang. Padahal ia lelah. Kalau tidak demi ayahnya, mana mau ia susah-susah memohon pada Kakashi agar mengajarinya lagu itu. Lagu yang dulu sering dimainka oleh ibunya. Dulu…

Mata violet Rukia terus memandang sekelilingnya, berharap seseorang yang ia tunggu segera datang, sambil sesekali berusaha terlihat wajar dihadapan tamu-tamu ayahnya. Dan yang paling penting, ia tidak ingin mendengar lagi orang-orang menggunjingkan dirinya, putri tunggal dari keluarga Kuchiki, cantik, namun sayang terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Kalau saja mereka tahu, bahwa ini semua bukan maunya.

Rukia tidak tahan lagi, perlahan disentuhnya lengan ayahnya yang sedang sibuk berbincang entah dengan siapa.

Byakuya menoleh dan mendapati mata violet putrinya sedang menatap dirinya, seolah paham, karena mereka kadang tidak perlu kata untuk mengerti.

Byakuya berkata pelan, "pergilah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku benci pesta."

Umpatan itu segera saja meluncur dari bibir seorang Hatake Kakashi ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Afmosfir yang terasa begitu menyesakkan bagi dia yang tidak terbiasa dengan suasana begini. Jika saja bukan karena undangan ayah dan anak itu. Ia tidak akan mau repot-repot datang kemari. Kasur di apartemennya jauh lebih nyaman daripada lantai marmer yang dingin ini. dan ia menyesal tidak mengajak seseorang untuk menemaninya sekarang.

Dengan canggung ia terus melangkah, sebenarnya Kakashi sedikit merasa minder dengan penampilannya. Tidak buruk juga, hanya ia merasa menjadi 'gembel' ditengah jas dan gaun mahal tamu-tamu Byakuya.

Ditengahrasa bosan karena tidak satu pun orang yang bisa diajaknya mengobrol, Kakashi dikejutkan dengan satu tepukan ringan di bahunya.

"Rukia?"

Sejenak, Kakashi tidak bisa memungkiri kalau gadis Kuchiki itu terlihat berbeda malam ini. Gaun putih selutut yang ia kenakan begitu pas menempel di tubuh mungilnya.. Elegan. Itu yang terlintas di pikiran Kakashi.

Sadar kalau Rukia masih memandangnya, Kakashi memutuskan untuk sedikit berbasa-basi, "apa kabar?"

Apa itu? Kenapa yang keluar dari mulutnya cuma 'apa kabar'?

Rukia tersenyum sebahai ganti jawaban, 'aku baik-baik saja.'

Namun ada hal yang seakan mengganjal, ada rasa canggung yang terasa diantara mereka saat ini. Kesampingkan fakta kalau Rukia masih 'enggan' bicara, tapi suasana ini sungguh tidak menyenangkan bagi Kakashi.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah menguasai lagu itu?"

Rukia tercenung. Ia sudah berusaha semampunya dan sejauh ini ia merasa mampu. Namun kenapa ragu itu masih ada? Bagaimana kalau dirinya hanya membuat malu Byakuya?

Seolah bisa mengerti perasaan muidnya, Kakashi menepuk pelan kepala Rukia yang sempat menunduk. Memberikan sentuhan yang dirasa dapat sedikit menghapus kegalauan Rukia.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

Sontak Rukia menatap wajah Kakashi saat merasakan satu sentuhan di kepalanya. Ia tahu, gurunya ini sedang melakukan tugasnya. Memberikan semangat untuk anak didiknya, tapi kenapa ia merasa begitu nyaman?

Sungguh sulit untuk menjelaskan jika sudah menyangkut perasaan.

Dan Kakashi seolah tidak bisa lepas dari mata violet yang menatapnya lekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada rasa sesak yang tidak bisa ia tahan ketika menghadapi _Grand_ Piano berwarna putih bersih ini. ia tidak menyangka bahwa piano ini yang akan dikeluarkan ayahnya. Ia kira ayahnya tidak akan mau melihat piano ini lagi. Benda yang sudah lama tersimpan. Seolah berusaha untuk diabaikan. Karena piano ini milik Kuchiki Hisana, ibunya.

Dengan rekan canggung, Rukia duduk dan mulai menatap berpasang mata yang memperhatikan dirinya. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau putrid Kuchiki ini akan melakukan hal yang tergolong 'luar biasa'

Bermain piano dihadapan banyak orang. Kali ini untuk ayahnya.

Sedangkan Byakuya menatap lekat sosok putri tunggalnya. Dirinya juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa nekat menyuruh orang untuk mengeluarkan piano Hisana ketita Unohana mengatakan jika Rukia ingin bermain piano malam ini. khusus untuknya.

Mungkin ini adalah salah satu keinginan terpendamnya. Ia ingin melihat piano itu dimainkan.

Jari-jari Rukia sedikit gemetar ketika menyentuh tuts-tuts piano itu. Jujur ia tegang.

Dan perlahan jemari mungil itu memulai permainannya.

tanpa bisa dicegah, mata Byakuya melebar kaget. Ia kenal lagu itu. Sangat mengenalnya. _Moonlite Sonata_, salah satu karya Beethoven yang terkenal. Lagu kesukaan Hisana.

Semua kenangan seolah berputar di kepala Byakuya seiring lagu yang dimainkan putrinya. Mengalir seperti lantunan _Moonlite _ _Sonata._

Bagaiman dulu ia mendengar Hisana memainkan piano putihnya setiap pagi dan akan ada Rukia kecil yang menatap ibunya kagum, bagaiman Rukia selalu berkta, 'aku ingin seperti Kaa-san!'

Sungguh hal yang membahagiakan.

Tapi itu dulu.

Byakuya sedikit kaget ketika permainan Rukia terhenti. Bukankah lagunya masih panjang? Samar, laki-laki itu juga dapat mendengar suara-suara heran para tamu. Dilihatnya wajah Rukia yang sepertinya seang kebingungan. Ia mengerti sekarang.

Dengan langkah pasti, Byakuya berjalan menutu tempat Rukia. dan tanpa bicara, ia langsung duduk di samping Rukia.

Tanpa diduga, jemari Byakuya uang sekarang menggantikan peran Rukia.

Gadis itu menatap kagum sosok di sampingnya tersebut. Begitu mengagumkan. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa bagian pertengahan lagu. Dan sekarang? Rukia sungguh takjub. Ternyata kemapuan ayahnya ini sama sekali tidak menurun.

Dan para tamu pun dibuat tercengang oleh aksi Byakuya.

Semala Byakuya berkutat dengan melodi Monnlite Sonata, tidak sedikit pun pandangan Rukia teralihkan. Mengagumi sosok ayahnya dalam kesunyian.

Ia senang ternyata Byakuya masih sma seperti dulu. Perduli padanya, meski dengan cara yang berbeda.

Suara tepuk tangan yang riuh menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunannya.

'Ternyata sudah selesai.' Batin Rukia sambil bersiap untuk beranjak. Namun sebelum ia pergi, ada satu tarikan lembut di lengannya, memaksanya untuk kembali duduk.

Perlahan, Byakuya mengelus rambut purinya, satu hal yang akhir-akhir amat jarang ia lakukan.

"Arigatou, Rukia."

Rukia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya saat mendengar itu. Ia mengangguk sambil tetap mempertahnkan senyumnya.

Ah… sungguh ini hari yang paling menyenangkan.

"Kau tahu," jeda sejenak sebelum Byakuya melanjutkan kalimatnya "Kau semakin mirip ibumu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadi itu cukup bagus, kok. Mungkin kesalahan tadi karena kau sedang tegang saja."

**Anda tidak usah menghiburku, Kakashi-sensei. Tadi aku hampir mempermalukan ayahku!**

Tulisan Rukia pada selembar tissue yang ia dapatkan tadi membuat Kakashi menahan senyumnya. Terlebih wajah cemberut gadis ini yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu imut di matanya.

_Kami-sama_, jangan katakana kalau dia punya 'perasaan' terhadap muridnya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Rukia." Kakashi meletakkan gelasnya di meja terdekat. "Kau mengagumkan."

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Rukia merasa seperti gadis kebanyakan. Mungkin saja benar, di sedang _jatuh cinta._

**TBC**

**AN ****: **Arigatou buat yang sudah ripiu chap 2 ^^ dan jangn percaya dengan apa yang saya tulis di fic ini (tentang piano, musik) karena saya sama sekali ga ngerti musik, jadi gomen kalau ada istilah yang salah. :D


End file.
